Raindrops on Rose Petals
by Stargazer1
Summary: RomanceDramaHumor. All she wanted to do was get away.. get away from the past and let it die. Once Rose meets Pan, this all changes, bringing her friends into her troubles and her past (Prequel added)
1. The Began Began to Pour 1

"The Rain Began to Pour"

by: Stargazer

A/N: I don't own DBGT or ANY characters in here... well, yeah I do, one though! Dante. That's it. Rosalyn Angel belongs to Courtney, the CRAZY Trunks fan... Ja! Oh one thing, Trunks wears khaki PANTS. Yes, PANTS not shorts. They all are GT age, but it is set a year after it... but it's an AU and RA is about.. twenty-two.

**Chapter 1: Video Games and Noodles **

"MOMMMMM!!" shouted Pan, running into the living room. Videl looked up and smiled. There stood her daughter, Pan, fifteen years old. Her eyes were now a deep blue just like her mothers. Her hair was longer, straight and beautiful. The top of her head was covered with an orange bandanna and her body was covered with a red and yellow shirt with a pair of pants.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Can I have some money?! This game for our system just came out and I TOTALLY want it!" exclaimed Pan, jumping up and down. Videl grinned. Pan held out her hand for the money, jumping from foot to foot. Videl laughed and reached for her purse. She pulled out some bills and handed them over to Pan. Pan hugged her mother around the neck, and ran off, zooming into the sky above. Videl sighed softly and watched her daughter fly out of the front door. She returned her gaze to her book, turning the page gently.

Pan ran into the video game store at the mall. She jumped around, trying to find the new releases. She jumped over a kid and crawled through someone's spread legs. She tripped as she ran over to the shelf that had new releases. She saw a girl around her uncle's age grab a game from the shelf and walk off. Pan ran to the shelf and looked around. She whimpered. She couldn't find the game. She ran over to the cashier who handed a bag to the same girl she just saw who walked off. Pan looked at the cashier.

"Do you have any more copies of Heaven Above The Fire?!" questioned Pan, jumping around.

"Nope, sorry about that. That girl just got the last one," said the cashier, pointing to the girl walking out. Pan fumed and ran after the girl.

The girl walked out of the mall, walking towards the park area. Pan rose into the air and flew after the her. The girl sat on a gray bench and began to think. Pan landed in front of her with her hands on her hips. The girl had dark hair pulled back in a braid. She had two strands of hair escaped her braid and fell to the sides of her eyes. She had pure green eyes that seemed to be gentle and friendly, but also seemed to be hiding something. Pan stared at the girl, then blink her eyes. A tail? Can't be! Pan looked closer, and all that was gone. Pan was very confused but pushed it aside.

"Okay lady!" exclaimed Pan. The girl looked up.

"Do I know you?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side and giving an innocent look.

"You have something I want! Now give it!" demanded Pan. The girl's pure green eyes stared at Pan.

"What?" asked the girl, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Don't act dumb! You have Heaven Above the Fire, the sequel to Angel Fire and I want it now! I'll pay you," responded Pan. The girl's eyes went wide.

"You played Angel Fire?" questioned the girl.

"Yeah... so?" questioned Pan, looking at the girl.

"THAT IS THE BEST GAME EVER!! It has the greatest plot, the cutest characters, the best graphics... EVERYTHING!" squealed the girl.

"You think that?" asked Pan.

"Oh yeah!"

"SO DO I!! Oh my gosh! I so love that game. Killing all the monsters, gosh! It is the BOMB!" exclaimed the excited Pan.

"What's your name, kid?" questioned the girl.

"Son Pan," said Pan.

"I'm Rosalyn Angel. You can call me Rose," she greeted. "Just don't ever call me Rosalyn," she added. Pan nodded.

The two talked while they walked to Rose's apartment building, talking about Angel Fire. Pan was impressed on how long it took Rose to beat the game, when it took her over two months. Rose finished it in three weeks. Pan would have to ask Rose how she had beaten it so fast. They walked up the stairs of the building and up to Rose's apartment. She unlocked the door and the pair went inside. It was somewhat neat in the room and was an all right size. A little living room next to a little kitchen; then there was a hallway which led to a bedroom at the end, a bathroom to the right, and a closet to the left.

It was a little room, but it was cozy. Pan looked around.

"This is a very cool place. It's nice and small," said Pan, sitting on the couch. Rose nodded and grabbed a soda from the ice box.

"You want one?" she asked, opening it and took a drink.

"Sure, why..." she began until she saw the clock. "Crap! I need to get home! My mom will wonder where I went."

"Really? Damn..." said Rose, looking at the ground. "I was thinking we could play this game for a while."

Pan thought for a second. "Why don't you just come over? We have plenty of room!"she exclaimed. Rose looked up.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. She chugged her soda, ran into her room and packed a bag full of clothes for a couple days. She ran into the living room, the bag swung over her shoulder.

"Ready! Let's go," she said and walked out the door, Pan following. Rose locked the door and looked at Pan who was floating in mid air. Rose just gaped at her. "You can fly?!" she exclaimed. Pan nodded. Rose pouted. She wanted to fly. Pan landed and laughed and apologized. Rose swung the bag over her shoulder and began to walk down the sidewalk. Pan skipped after her, trying to keep up. As they walked, a car came back, splashing water up on Rose.

"What the hell! Hey you ass hole!" she shouted, waving her fist. Pan laughed as the head of her grandfather peeked out.

"Why don't you watch who you're calling an Asshole! I used to be world champion you know! Don't mess with me!"cried Mr. Satan, glaring at Rose.

"Grandpaaa," cried Pan, running up to the car. Rose followed, a grim look on her face. Mr Satan looked down and noticed Pan.

"Pa-Pan! Oh I'm sorry, did I splash your friend here?" he asked, stammering a little.

"Grandpa, can you give us a ride to my house? She... can't fly," said Pan, whispering the last part.

"Well, of course I can! I can't say no to my granddaughter can I?" he asked as Pan and Rose entered the vehicle.

Pan waved to her grandpa and Rose bowed. Mr. Satan grinned brightly and gave a peace sign and sped off. Rose looked around, never seeing so many trees before. Actually... she had... but she wanted to forget about it... not wanting to remember the past. Rose followed Pan and they stepped into the small little house. The noise of the television flooded the two people's ears along with the soft snoring of a half saiya-jin. The smell of noodles and rice filled Rose's nose and she sniffed, then made a sound. Pan swore she heard a 'meow' and looked at Rose. Pan blinked and sighed. She thought she saw Rose as a cat and not a human. Pan shrugged.

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Pan.

After the two put Rose's things in Pan's room, they made their way to the kitchen. Videl was humming softly as she was stirring two bowls of noodles, while checking the rice at times. Videl looked over at Pan and Rose and smiled.

"Welcome back, Pan. I see you brought a friend," said Videl, smiling brightly.

Rose nodded her head at Videl. "Hello, Mrs. Son. I am Rosalyn Angel. You may call me Rose, Rose Angel, or RA. Which ever you prefer," said Rose smiling shyly.

Videl smiled. "Rose is fine. You may call me Videl," she responded, turning back to the pots of food.

"Mom, Rose is going to stay the night, is that okay?" asked Pan. Videl looked at Pan.

"But you know your Uncle Goten and Trunks are staying the night," said Videl.

Pan made a pouty face. "Puh-leaze mom! She'll stay in my room! I'll feed her, brush her, and take care of her!" said Pan.

Rose looked at Pan. "I'm not a dog," she spat, giving Pan a glare. Pan just laughed and Videl grinned.

"Sure she can. I have enough here for one more."

Pan looked at the food. "Sure it ain't big enough for just two?" said Pan.

"What?"

"I'm talking about Goten and Trunks. They act like pigs!" exclaimed Pan.

"Oink, oink," came a voice.

Pan sneered and turned around. "Here are the big pigs now."

Trunks made a pouty face. "Come on, Pan. I'm not a pig," he said. Trunks looked at the taller girl next to Pan who was helping Videl prepared the table. "Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Rosalyn Angel, Rose for short."

"Hi, Rosalyn Angel," greeted Trunks. Rose scrunched up her nose. Only certain people called her Rosalyn, and she didn't remember giving that person permission. Rose swirled around, a glare on her face, and looked at the group. "What did you..." she began before she saw Trunks. His blue eyes looked into her green ones.

_'Damn... he's hot!'_ she thought, a blush coming to her face.

Trunks and Goten had strange looks on their faces.

"Don't call me Rosalyn,"she stated and helped Videl more. Pan looked at Goten and shrugged.

"Go get your father up,"said Videl. Pan smiled and ran into the living room.

She hopped onto Gohan's lap, waking him up with a jolt. His glasses were crooked as he looked at Pan.

"Huh? What? Anything wrong?" he blabbed out. Pan laughed at her father playfully.

"Dinner is ready," chirped Pan. Gohan patted her on the head and she hopped off his lap. Gohan got up and stretched.

They all sat at the table while they passed out the food. Gohan had asked about Rose and she told him about herself, yet she left stuff out she didn't want them to know... yet. Goten began to stuff his face with noodles and rice, gulping down glasses of water one by one. Rose held her spoon of rice to her mouth, staring. Trunks just laughed and Pan scrunched her nose up.

"Goten!" shouted Gohan. Goten gave and innocent look.

"Wot?" he asked, rice falling from his mouth. Rose just stared.

_Does his stomach ever get full? I think he is part pig..._ thought Rose.

Trunks slapped Goten in the back and Goten spit his rice across the table. Rose looked at her shirt and touched her face. Rice and noodles were all over her.

"You little..." she hissed and Goten looked at her.

"Sorry?" he squeaked. Rose grabbed her bowl of rice and dumped it onto Goten's head.

"Take that, you little brat!" exclaimed Rose. "Don't piss me off."

Trunks began to crack up. Rose, being in the mood she was in, turned to Trunks. "You think that's funny, purple-haired boy!?" she exclaimed.

Trunks looked at Rose. "It's LAVENDER, thank you! And yes, it is funny," he stated. Rose's eye twitched. She looked down at her food. She grabbed her bowl of rice and her bowl of noodles and crawled onto the table. She took the rice and pour it over his head, the bowl resting gently on top of it. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and poured the noodles down. She slammed the bowls down to the table and retook her seat.

"Take that! Trunks? HA! What a stupid name," she spat and looked at Gohan and Videl. Gohan just stared at Rose while Videl cracked a smile. "Gomen. I lose my temper easily," said Rose softly. Videl nodded.

"That's okay," said Videl. Rose sat down and finished her noodles that were still in her almost empty bowl. Pan patted Rose on the back. Trunks leaned against the table to get more food, but then he pulled back. He looked down his shirt and looked at everyone else.

"It's... SQUISHY!" he exclaimed, surprised by the touch of the noodles.

"Aren't you an Einstein..." mumbled Gohan.

Goten looked at Trunks. "Really?" he asked. Trunks nodded. Goten dumped his bowl of rice down his shirt and leaned against the table. "It is! It is squishy!" he laughed. Gohan groaned.

"Twit..."

In Pan's room, Rose looked around. She had a pair of shorts and a tank that Videl had given her to borrow. Rose was still covered in food and was still kinda mad.

"Can I use your bathroom so I can clean up?" asked Rose. Pan nodded and Rose left the room. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the handle. She opened the door and looked in...

"AH!" she shouted.

"AH!" shouted somebody else. "Close the door! Close the door!" shouted Trunks from inside. Rose slammed the door, her face beet red.

_God damn... He's so... built,_ she thought, and some other naughty things as well.

Trunks stepped out fully dressed and muttered "Gomen," and walked to the guest room.

_'Nice ass...' _she thought and walked into the bathroom then closed the door.

Rose sat in Pan's room on the floor. She was clean and happy. Pan was sitting on her bed, thinking on what to do next. Rose was bored out of her mind and wanted to have a little fun. She began to think and came up with a plan. Pan was setting up Rose's bed until she heard an _oh..._ Pan looked at Rose who had a devilish look on her face. Pan tilted her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's have some fun," said Rose.

Pan began to think. "What kind of fun?"

Rose went over to Pan and began to whisper her plan. Pan nodded and said an _Uh-huh... yeah,_ at times then smirked.

"Great idea! Let's get ready for it!" she said, and the two began to get their plan into action.

Goten laid his card down and smiled.

"SPEED!" he shouted. Trunks groaned and threw his cards down.

"Damnit! You always win!" cried Trunks, looking at the cards. "I think you should stop shuffling and let me try," explained Trunks, watching the happy Goten do his usual victory dance.

"Who's da saiya-jin?! I'm the saiya-jin!" boasted Goten, moving his head back and forth like a cocky rooster. Trunks sighed and threw his shoe at him. It hit Goten square in the head and a loud THUD was heard. Trunks looked at Goten, a questioning look on his face.

"Ow..." croaked Goten, then was up on his feet again. Trunks was going to say something until there was a knock on the door. Goten looked at the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Pan and Rose, can we come in?" called a muffled Pan. Trunks's face turned into a frown.

"No way, not after what she did earlier," protested Trunks, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Goten was about to open the door, but Trunks grabbed him by the shirt. Goten gave a whimper and looked at Trunks.

"I'll be a good Rose! Lemme in!" called Rose. Goten whimpered more and Trunks knew he was defeated. He let go of Goten and sat on one of the beds. Goten laughed and yanked open the door, almost ripping it off the hinges. Pan giggled and whacked Goten over the head with her pillow. Rose ran in and pushed Goten down and whacked him with the pillow.

"Take that!" said Rose. Pan giggled again and pinched Goten. He yelped and whimpered more. Rose laughed and saw Trunks. She grinned and smacked him over the head with her pillow. Trunks fell backwards on the bed and Rose pounced on him. She hit him again and he put his arms up to block. He grunted and Rose laughed. Pan was now tickling Goten, who was laughing very loudly.

Trunks glared at the laughing Rose and grinned. He reversed the pin and grinned more. Rose let out a yelp and looked up. She glared at him.

"No fair! I'm on top, not you!" she spat.

"Doesn't look like it, now does it?" asked Trunks coolly. Rose glared and reversed the pin again. She put all her weight in her arms as she held down Trunks's shoulders. Trunks didn't say a thing and looked at her.

"You think that's going to stop me?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she barked. Much to her surprise, Trunks pushed her off to the side then pinned her again. His hands were on her shoulders and he straddled her stomach. She gave a pout and looked at him. He leaned his head close to hers. His nose was about a centimeter away from hers.

"That didn't stop me," he said quietly. Rose held her breath and just looked at him. He began to slowly move his head closer until–

"What in the world?!" shouted Gohan. Trunks's head shot up and Rose's face redden. "I heard a loud crash and I find this," he explained. Rose noticed that Goten banged his head on the dresser. "Go on and get to bed."

Pan skipped out of the room while Trunks slowly got off Rose. She got off the bed and walked to Pan's room, thinking about what could have happened.


	2. The Rain Began to Pour 2

**Chapter 2: Animals and Baskets**

Rose walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she went. Videl was fixing breakfast while Gohan was drinking a cup of coffee. Videl turned from the eggs and smiled at Rose.

"Morning Rose. Would you like some eggs?" offered Videl.

"No thank you. I don't eat breakfast. Thank you for asking," she said. Videl smiled and nodded. Rose sat down at the table and stared off into space. Pan walked in, yawning loudly. Rose looked at Pan and kept quiet. Pan sat at the table and Videl sat a plate of food in front of her. Pan began to eat while Videl looked at the clock.

"Those two better get up; we have to leave for the zoo in a couple hours," said Videl. Rose looked at Videl with a questioning look on her face.

"Can Rose come too?" piped Pan.

"If she wants," said Videl.

About thirty minutes later, Gohan groaned.

"Those sleepy heads... FOOD!" shouted Gohan. There was a soft rumble was heard and one figure emerged, running as fast as he could. Goten sat himself down and began to gobble up his food.

"Goten, where is Trunks?" asked Gohan. Goten looked up.

"Still sleeping,"he mumbled between bites. Gohan shook his head and walked to the guest room.

"Hurry up. We have to go in an hour," said Videl, going to her room. Rose got up and walked to Pan's room. She dragged out her duffel bag full of clothes and changed for that afternoon.

Rose looked at the big gates to the Zoo. She looked over at Pan who just smiled. As they paid to go in, the lady handed them their receipt. Videl and Gohan looked around.

"Now, you guys stay..." she began and turned around. The four were gone. "...together," she finished. Gohan looked at Videl and shrugged.

The four walked around yet the group slowly broke apart. First Pan found a group of her friends and ran off with them. Next Goten noticed a group of girls. He smiled as they looked over at them. A blonde winked at him and giggled. Her brunette friend blew a bubble and it popped. She winked at Trunks who just ignored her. The blonde motioned for Goten to come over to the group and he smiled. He turned to Rose and Trunks and ran over to the group of girls. He linked arms with the brunette and blonde and the other girls surround him while they walked off. Rose giggled.

_What a girl magnet,_ she thought. Trunks shook his head and began to walk away. Rose noticed this and ran after him.

Trunks sat on a bench and spread his arms along the backside of the bench. He closed his eyes and put his head back. Next thing he knew a body was next to him. He looked over at a smiling Rose. Trunks groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked plainly.

"Let's go see the tigers," she asked, smiling.

"I don't want to," protested Trunks. Rose began to beg for him to but he kept saying no. Rose pouted and looked at Trunks. She noticed something and smiled. Trunks noticed Rose smiling at him. His expression turned to confusion. Rose's hands stretched out and grabbed the blue bandanna around his neck. He yelped as Rose ran off, the bandanna clung to her chest. Trunks shouted at her and began to chase after the girl.

Rose ran to the monkey house and hid behind the doors. Trunks ran in and looked around. He heard a giggle and spun around. He watched as a braid disappeared. He sighed and ran after her. Trunks ran as fast as he could trying to catch up with her. He noticed how she was light on her feet, much lighter than any full-blooded human he had ever known. He shook that out of his head and kept in hot pursuit.

Rose ran to the penguin exhibit. She hopped up onto the railing that was around the exhibit. Trunks skidded to a stop and looked at her. He just stared. The railing wasn't even an inch thick and she was standing on it like it was a foot thick. He ran at her and dived but she did a roundoff to her side on the railing and Trunks went flying into the pen. Rose stood back up straight on the railing and gave Trunks a peace sign then jumped off the railing and ran off.

Trunks just watched as she ran off. It still boggled his mind how she could be so agile and keep her balance so well and be a human. A penguin waddled up to Trunks and began to bite him. Trunks grumbled and got up. He flew over the bar and landed on the ground. He dusted himself off, even if he was more wet than dirty. He stretched and began to run. He stopped. Why run when he could fly? He looked around. Well, there were people. He shrugged. Who cares? He lifted off the ground and flew after Rose.

The zoo was big and took him about an hour to find Rose. She had been hiding near the front and had the bandanna around her neck. She was looking away from him and he flew down. He appeared in front of her and smiled. Before Rose knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air. Her small figure wiggled in Trunks's arms.

"What are you doin'?!" exclaimed Rose, beating on Trunks's chest. She soon stopped. Trunks had moved his head down to her neck. His breath was hot on her skin as he breathed. His cheek rubbed against hers, giving her a chill down her spine. He tugged on the bandanna with his teeth and tugged it off. He smiled as he held the bandanna between his teeth. He took one arm away from around Rose and held her with one. She was going to tell him not to drop her until Trunks noticed the tree in front of them. Rose gasped as she felt his arm wrap around right below her butt and squeezed her thigh as he brought her closer. He turned around fast so his body was the one to hit the tree. Rose was surprised, but was still stunned that his grip on her thigh was tighter. He looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rose. Trunks lifted out of the tree and floated to the ground. Trunks let go of Rose but while he did this his hand moved up and squeezed her butt on accident that sent a blush to her face. She slapped him across the face. Trunks rubbed his face as the others showed up. Goten had a lot of stuffed animals that he had received from the girls and Pan's face was painted on.

"Ready to go?" asked Gohan. They all nodded and left the zoo. Rose still had somewhat of a shock still but didn't mind. Trunks, on the other hand, wished he still had her in his arms. Yet, he didn't know why.

That night Rose sat on Pan's bed, brushing her long dark hair out. She had it over her shoulder while she brushed it, looking off into space. She hummed as she thought about earlier. She liked the actions Trunks did, or did she? She was confused by his actions, and every one's actions. She had never known a family who could fly or eat so much. She was confused on her emotions. She never was until–

"Rose?" asked Pan. Rose looked up, dropping the blue brush in her hand. Pan had been trying to get Rose's attention for about two minutes and finally broke through to her.

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"Do you have something on your mind?" chirped Pan, jumping onto the bed and sat. Rose looked at her hair then at Pan. She knew that Pan wouldn't stop until she knew what was bugging her. She tossed her hair behind her and looked at Pan.

"Trunks," was all she said. Pan grinned.

"You like Trunks?! OO!" she exclaimed. Rose put her hands up.

"I don't know if I like Trunks or not. That's why I'm confused..." she said. Pan nodded her head as if she understood, yet she didn't. How could you not know if you liked someone or not? That was just confusing to her.

Rose looked out the window and sighed. She didn't like him; she didn't like him. Or did she? Rose let out a grunt of frustration and fell back, but accidentally fell off the bed. A thud was heard and Pan began to laugh.

"Reow... That ain't funny!"

Pan laughed. "Is too!" she exclaimed. Rose grabbed a pillow and the two had a pillow fight, the thought of Trunks flew out of Rose's head.

"SPEED!" shouted Goten.

"Damn it damn it!" exclaimed Trunks, throwing down his cards. He had so many cards, it wasn't even funny.

"You usually don't have that many cards in your hand. What's up?" asked Goten, finishing his little victory dance. Trunks was being distracted during the game, but he dare not say. Goten gave a pouty face and looked at Trunks. Trunks sighed.

"I like this girl... I think. Yet I don't know if she likes me back," he blurted out. Goten smiled.

"Well, you have come to the right place. Love Doctor Goten, here at your service," he said, sitting straight up. Trunks laughed. Goten was a chicks magnet. That was his nickname yet now it was Love Doctor Goten.

What's next? Pimpin' Goten?

"Well, Doctor how can you solve my problem?" asked Trunks, pretending he knew nothing.

"Well, first you've gotta talk to 'er," said Goten, a fake accent was thrown in to make it sound funny. Trunks tried not to laugh.

"Oh doctor, I'm too scared," said Trunks, his smile getting bigger, trying not to laugh.

"Then take this, and call me tomorrow mornin'. It should perk you right up!" exclaimed Goten, dumping M&Ms into Trunks's hands. He cracked up laughing, throwing the M&Ms behind him. Goten began to laugh as well, his impression of a doctor sure was funny. Trunks took some M&M's and threw it at Goten, and they began to get into a candy throwing fight.

Gohan laid down a checkered blanket and Videl sat down two picnic baskets. They were at the park for their picnic and afterwards were invited to a party at Capsule Corp. Trunks sat down another two baskets. Videl had to make a lot of food since we all know saiya-jins eat a lot. Videl sat down and took out a juice box. She looked up at the kids and tossed them a Frisbee she had brought. Pan snatched it out of Videl's hand and ran off with Goten, Rose, and Trunks running after her. Videl laughed and looked at Gohan who had a grin on his face.

Pan threw the Frisbee over to Trunks who threw it to Rose. Rose caught it and threw it to Goten. Goten caught it and threw it towards Trunks. Trunks ducked while the Frisbee almost cut his head off. It cut through the trees and up into the air and disappeared. They all looked up and then at Goten. He looked at them and laughed.

"That went far. Okay Trunks, it's your turn. FETCH!" he exclaimed and began to walk backwards then turned and ran.

"I AIN'T GOING AFTER IT!" shouted Trunks and ran after Goten with Rose and Pan right behind him.

They all began to eat their sandwiches on the big checkered blanket. Trunks and Goten had finished five sandwiches each while everyone was on their first. Rose sipped her juice and she ate a piece of her sandwich. Videl popped a grape into her mouth. It was very quiet and the only sounds were Trunks and Goten who were chowing down. Rose sat her drink down and put the sandwich wrapper in the basket. Pan looked at Rose.

"Can I brush your hair?" she asked. Rose nodded and Pan scooted behind her. She undid Rose's braid and began to brush it out. Rose closed her eyes, a little purr came from her throat. Pan ran her hand down Rose's head, followed by her brush. The purr began to get louder. A pair of cat ears began to appear where Rose's ears were at. A brown tail began to show as well. As Rose relaxed some more, she purred.

A sound of bullets was heard and snapped Rose back to life, the ears and tail disappearing. Videl had a hold of Gohan's arm while Goten and Trunks stopped eating. They looked at each other. Two white hover motorcycles flew towards them, shooting their guns.

"Hand over that girl" they shouted. Rose looked up. How could they have found her? Wasn't her cloak good enough... Damnit! She let her cloak down just for a moment of weakness and they found her. Damnit damnit! She shot up and began to run towards the woods.

"Rose!" shouted Trunks, running after her. The two hover cycles zoomed past the rest of the group and went after Trunks and Rose.

"Whoa..." said Pan.

A blur of green passed as Rose ran through the woods. She began to breath heavily as she ran. She stumbled at times, but not too much. She could hear gun fire behind her and two people calling her name. She wouldn't let them take her back to Dante, never. He had already made her suffer; she just wanted to be free. As she ran, someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree. She whirled around and her nose brushed the nose of the person. She looked into the eyes of her savior.

"Shh..."said Trunks, pulling away. She wished he hadn't moved, but she didn't like him... right? As the two cycles passed, Trunks ran out and shot two ki balls which made the two cycles blow up. The two burning balls dropped to the ground, burning to ashes. Rose just looked at the two burning heaps and gasped. He did that? Unbelievable. Trunks grabbed Rose's hand and began to walk back to the others. Rose couldn't explain it, but Trunks seemed to be mad, angry. Was it something she did?


	3. The Rain Began to Pour 3

**Chapter 3: Rain Drops **

At Capsule Corp. it was buzzing with people. All of the people were friends and relatives of Bulma Briefs. Pan went over to a table that was covered with food. Her eyes went big and she grabbed a deviled egg and scarfed it down. Goten was talking with several employees from Capsule Corp. Of course, they were all girls. Goten was a chick magnet. Gohan was talking to Krillin and Yamcha while Videl was talking with Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18.

"Marron had a date tonight and couldn't make it," explained 18. The others nodded.

Bulma then spoke, "Where's Trunks?"

"I saw him go outside with a girl with deep colored hair," said Chi Chi, drinking her punch.

"Her name is Rose. I wonder why..." said Videl.

Outside Trunks had his arms crossed. Since they had left the park, Trunks had a pissed look on his face. Rose was confused. Why? Was it something she said... or hadn't said? He asked about thirty minutes ago to go talk with her. He hadn't said anything yet. She was getting pretty tired of waiting and began to leave. That woke the sleeping giant.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he shouted. Rose looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why are people after you? Tell me!" he demanded. That set her off.

"It's none of your damn business!" she shouted, glaring at him. Trunks growled.

"Yes it is! Now tell me."

"No! I don't want to," she hissed. He kept asking her and she finally said, "I'm a cat girl okay?!"

Trunks laughed. "A cat girl? You're a liar! Now tell me the truth."

"It is the truth, god damn it!" she shouted. She _hated_ being called a liar. He began to call her a liar again and she slapped him across the face, tired of his mouth.

"I'm not a damn liar! I'm a cat girl! See!" she exclaimed. She let her guard down and Trunks just watched her. He watched as the light skin began to turn brown, fur starting to take the place of the skin. Her ears began to grow long, then finally turned into her long cat ears. A tail swished from behind her. Her eyes and her hair... they stayed the same. In front of him was a girl who looked like a cat. This was Rosalyn Angel's true form. His yelling mode kicked back in.

"Why didn't you tell us?! We could have helped you!" explained Trunks.

"What if I don't want help?" she spat.

"You need help! You should have told us," he went on. Okay, she was fed up.

"I don't need this shit. I'm leaving," she said coldly and put her guard up. Now the girl Trunks knew was in front of him. She turned, her free loose hair flying behind her, and ran off. Trunks hit a tree.

"Damn... Oh well, I don't need her," he said and walked inside. Pan ran up to him.

"Where's Rose?" she asked.

"She left," he said. Pan pouted.

"You should go after her," said Pan.

_'Maybe,'_ he thought. _'I should... nah...' _

The sound of feet on the steel of the steps filled the quiet night air. Rose walked up the stairs to her apartment and approached. She checked for her keys but couldn't find them. She held her breath and kicked her door. Then she remembered she put a pair set behind the little mailbox by her door. She lifted her mailbox and removed the broken piece of wall. She took out her extra set, unlocked her door, and put everything back. She walked in and shut the door. She looked around.

Where was her bag? Oh yeah... it was at Pan's house. She sighed. She'll have to get it later. She just hoped that pig-headed Trunks wasn't going to be there. Who did he think he was trying to get her to tell him about her personal life? It just made her so mad! Then again, she did put his life and the others in danger, and he did save her life and all... She then remembered when she slapped him. Why had she done that? She was beginning to regret everything that happened.

She sighed and walked to her room. She fell onto her bed stomach first and sighed. What had she done? The only guy she had let passed her wall, and she had to push him away. She cursed and banged her fists on her bed. Why? Why?! She sniffed until she heard something. She turned her head and let out a scream.

Trunks just leaned against the wall, a glass of punch in his hand. The events were going over in his head. She just had to push him away. He liked her, but did he like her a lot? He then began to think if Rose was all right or not. He drank the rest of the punch and walked over to Pan.

"Pan.. can... you give me Rose's address? I think I'm going to check up on her..." he said, a little embarrassed by the whole thing. Pan gave him her address and he ran from Capsule Corp.

A feeling shot through his stomach. Was she in trouble? He took long striding jumps, then flew into the air where he would get more speed and flew to her apartment. He landed on her floor and looked at the door. He walked in and looked around. He began to look around and found several things smashed. He noticed a picture on the ground, the frame and glass smashed. He picked it up and bits of glass fell from it. A small little cat girl stood with two other cat humans, a bright and warm smile on her mouth and pure green eyes. This must be her family. He put it back on the cabinet he guessed where it had came from.

He made his way to her bedroom and noticed the covers thrown from the bed, and the top mattress flown to one side of the room. He noticed a sheet of paper and picked it up. He began to read it...

_'To whoever cares about the cat girl... _

_I have taken Rosalyn Angel to my lab on the outskirts of this town. If you wish to get her back, you better come quick. If you have not shown up by midnight tonight, I shall have her, and move my project somewhere else where no one can find me. Hope to see you soon... _

_Doctor Dante._'

Trunks's hands tensed up and the paper crumbled and he ripped it. It was his fault she had been kidnapped, and he was going to get her back. Doctor Dante... He knew where that was; his mother spoke of him a lot. A young doctor who studied mythical creatures, weird animals, and medicine. He was going to pay this Doctor a nice little visit.

He heard the sirens of the police and decided to leave through the window. He flew into the sky towards the outskirts of the city. He was going to get Rose back.

Rose shook her head and opened her eyes. Her hair blew with the wind as she looked around. She was back at Dante's lab, on the roof where he loved to go. The roof was covered by a dome but now the dome wasn't up, so all the equipment was opened for destroying. She was tied to a table set upward. She hated this. Ever since her parents were killed by Dante's father, she had hated him. Dante took over his father's job when he was twenty-four and she was twenty one. She remembered how he looked at her, some strange look in his eyes. He had told her that she could cloak herself with a human image, but she never did. Never in front of him. Then, about a year ago, she finally got out. She used her cloaking ability to blend in more, afraid Dante would find her. Then she ran into Pan and everything unfolded. She hated being a specimen and a pet. She wanted to be free. She was going to be free.

She noticed a young man of about twenty-five walking over to her. His white lab coat flew behind him. He had long silver bangs but his hair in the back was short. His blue eyes looked at her, that same look on his face he always had. He walked over to her and touched her cheek. His hands were warm, but she didn't want them, not anymore. She jerked her head away from him, then he began to pet her head. Damn weakness. She calmed down and began to purr. She wished he didn't do that. Dante just smiled.

"That's a good Rose," he said smiling. His hand left her head and she shook her head, her cat ears twitching. She realized she wasn't cloaked and didn't bother to. Why cloak when they knew what you are? She sighed and looked up at the sky, a tear streaming down her cheek. Year ago on this same day she found out her parents were killed. She wanted revenge for their death, and her eyes shot at Dante.

"Let me go, Dante," she hissed, coldness now in her voice. Dante wiped the tears from her cheek, and she snapped at him. Dante checked his finger for she had almost got him. His eyes gave her that same stare, and she didn't know what it meant. If only she knew.

Trunks spotted the lab and flew over to it. He spotted a strange man standing next to a cat girl. Rose went through his head and landed on the roof. Rose looked at him.

"Trunks!" she cried, a sound of joy in her voice. Dante looked at Rose and looked at Trunks.

"Who are you?" he asked. Trunks glared at Dante.

"I am Trunks and I've come for Rose. Move aside; I don't want to hurt you," he said sternly, keeping his blue eyes fixed on Dante's blue eyes. Dante smiled and walked over to one of his machines.

"I'm sorry, but I can not let you take her away. She will stay with me," Dante said calmly, hitting a button and a beep was heard. "This will go off in about ten minutes. If you back off, I will stop it and save all of us."

Trunks glared at him. "I'm not leaving without Rose," he said, glaring more at Dante. Next to the machine, a sheath was there. Dante grabbed it and withdrew the sword. A clash of thunder was heard overhead and Rose looked up. She wanted to get out of there. Dante looked at Trunks.

"You aren't getting her back! I've waited to long to get her back! I will not lose her again!" he shouted and ran towards him.

Trunks jumped back as the blade of the sword was an inch from his neck. He did a back flip and looked at Dante. As Dante swung at him, his one arm was behind him. Trunks put his arms up to block, the attack not hurting him for he was defending himself. Trunks fired a ki blast at Dante who dodged it and it hit near Rose. Rose yelled at them to be careful and the two said sorry and went back to fighting.

Dante swung the sword at Trunks, Trunks skillfully dodging it. Dante glared at Trunks.

"You can't have her... I won't let you! She's my only friend... my best friend! My damn father broke that though... killing her parents... He didn't understand... she was my only friend... So you can't have her! I refuse to let her go to someone like you! You don't deserve her damnit!!!" shouted Dante. Trunks just looked at him. They had been friends since childhood? Is that why he wanted her back...?

As the fight raged on, Dante seemed to get fiercer and fiercer as he fought, as if he was trying to show something of himself. He grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and swung it at Trunks, cutting deep into his chest. Trunks fell to the ground, putting his hand on his chest. It hurt, yes it hurt. Dante took his sword and cut Trunks's leg and arm, the cloth of his clothes ripping, showing the cut and the blood. He gasped, and ignored the pain. Dante kicked him across the ground and a cry escaped Rose's lips while he was near the edge of the roof. Dante looked at Rose, that same facial expression he always gave her. Some of her loose strands of her hair brushed up against her cheek as the wind blew. He looked back at Trunks and walked over to him. He put his sword blade against his neck.

"I will get rid of you... You can't ruin things now," he hissed, passion in his voice, his expression showing determination.

"I... don't... think... so..." croaked Trunks. In a flash, Trunks held his hand up and blasted a ki blast at Dante, sending him back. The sound of metal clashed onto the ground, a flash of lightning streaking along with a loud thunder rolling across the sky. Rose gasped. Trunks sat up and looked at Dante and ran over to him. He didn't want to kill him, just injure him. He knelt down next to him and held Dante in his arms. Pain ran through Trunks's body from his earlier injuries as he held Dante. Dante groaned, pain raging through his body. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Trunks.

"Please... take care of Rose... I love her... I want her to be in good hands..." whispered Dante, and closed his eyes. His body went limp and Trunks gasped. That's why he wanted Rose. He loved her. He heard crying and looked up at Rose. Her hair fluttered in the wind as she looked at them. He laid Dante down. Rose called his name. He felt something about this girl... he.. couldn't grasp it though...

The loud thunder covered up the sound of the explosion of the machine. Trunks was blown to the ground and the table Rose was tied to crashed to the ground, the straps breaking. Lightning struck and it began to pour. Rose groaned and pushed the table off of her. She felt her hair begin to stick to her body, the same with her clothes. It was raining she noticed and sprung up. Where was Trunks? She saw Trunks standing, his shirt ripped from his body and his khaki pants fulled of holes.

"Rosalyn..." he said softly and fell to the ground. Rose gasped and ran over to Trunks, stumbling over some pieces of metal and dodging burning objects. She fell to the ground, landing on her knees. She lifted Trunks up and smiled at him as he looked at her.

"What did I tell you?" she said, a little bit of a laugh in her voice. "Don't call me Rosalyn."

Trunks's hand reached up and pushed some of her soaked hair away from her face.

"It's pretty," he said softly. "It fits," he added. Rose looked at him and he gasped in pain. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Please Trunks, live, please!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Why was this happening? Why did she care so much for him? He was just a friend, right? Right?

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, a little bit of confusion in her voice. Why was she like this? As the rain came down, Trunks just laid in Rose's arms. She closed her eyes. Please...

She gasped as she felt warm lips touch hers for the first time in her entire life. A feeling shot through her body which she loved, but was scared of. She hadn't felt this way since her parents were killed. It was the feeling of love. She pushed into the kiss, her lips wanting more and more of the feeling she craved and needed. She felt strong arms wrap around her small figure which pulled her closer. She just fell into the embrace, her heart beating faster. As the magical moment soon left their lips, Rose opened her eyes and looked at Trunks. That expression! It was the same expression Dante had given her. Did he also love her?

That flew from her mind as a hand caressed her cheek sending more warmth into her body. Trunks just smiled at her, and she smiled back. She placed her small hand over his, her cloak kicking back in. Trunks smiled and stroked her cheek. Her eyes looked into his, giving him the same expression he had given her. They both got up as the rain slowly stopped, and the clouds began to part to show the full moon.

Pan ran over to Trunks as the two walked back to Capsule Corp.

"What happened to you?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I'll explain later, okay?" he said, smiling and patting her head. Pan nodded. She looked at Rose.

"Did you think you'd get away before playing that game with me? I bet you forgot," she said smiling. Rose laughed. Pan ran back into the house, announcing the return of the two. The moon shown on the two figures who had their arms interlocked with each other, the emotion of love giving them the true test. Rosalyn Angel had found where she belonged, friends, family, and the emotion she wanted that she lost so long ago. Love. Love with Trunks that would last forever.

End


	4. Thunder Before The Storm

Thunder Before The Storm

A/N: This is the prequel to The Rain Begins to Pour. At the beginning of this the ages are Dante-10 and RA-6. This goes all the way up to when RA escapes. This will explain a whole lot if you are still confused, and will also be repeated in the sequel to The Rain Begins to Pour called, The Rain Still Falls. I would like to credit Courtney (Rosalyn Angel) on helping me with the plot.

**Chapter 1: The Search**

Years before the fight and love there is a story to tell about their pasts. Two characters from different bloodlines of bodies collide that end in heartbreak, love, and sadness a story line that was once lost but now found. This is the tale before new love, and the story before the death of one. This is the tale.

In a lab outside Satan City, was a man looking at a map. He was single, a father to a young boy. This boy had long silver bangs and short hair in the back. This boy was Dante Persphon. Daniel Persphon loved his son dearly, and could not tell his son why he didn't have a mother. The mother had been killed the day after his birth from the medications they had put her on. He couldn't bear to have his son know that, so he never told him and Dante never asked. Daniel just worked in the lab all day while Dante was at school. Dante stayed at the lab on the floor level whenever he got off school while his father either studied and wrote papers in the office on the same level, did experiments in the underground lab, or did observations and studied things with electric up on the top of the lab. Yet he had been spending more in the office.

He had been studying mythical creatures, and found an interesting article in the paper from when he was a little kid. It talked about someone finding a human, but no regular human. It did look like a human but it changed into a cat, an anthro cat at that. The police said the person was a lunatic and sent him to get treated for an illness that he actually did have. He thought that the guy was mad, but anything could be possible. Maybe there was that breed of human. What made them cloak like that? How do they have tails, fur, and long or small cat ears? Why…

"Dad, I'm hungry. Its six, its dinner time." a muffled voice called from the sitting area on the other side of the door. Daniel sighed. He must go on with his studies, but his child needed him and he will not ignore him. Dante was the only thing he had left to grasp. He sat his papers down and scooted out from the desk. He turned his lamp off and walked towards the door and walked out, greeting his son who was finishing a little homework he had got. Dante was very smart for his age, and had been skipped ahead. He had gone from the fifth grade to the seventh grade. He was so proud of his little guy. He smiled and began to make dinner.

He turned the light off of Dante's room and walked to his office. Maybe. Maybe they were real. Maybe cat creatures, felis sapiens to be exact, did exist. He just had to find out. He sat in his chair and looked over the article one last time. He skimmed until he found where the location was. It was spotted in the woods of Satan City. Bingo. That's where he'll find his pets.

The next day Dante came in, his eyes all watery and a bruise on his cheek. His father had gotten a cup of coffee and was going back to his office when he saw his son.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, almost dropping his coffee cup. Who had done this to his son?

"The kids at school... They said mythical creatures didn't exist. I told them they did, and this one punched me. It hurt. He's older than me," said Dante between sobs. Daniel shook his head. His son being told mythical creatures weren't real? Well, he'll fix that. He'll have Dante show them there are mythical creatures.

"Come here boy," he said kneeling down. His son came over to him and looked at his father. "I'm going to have you home schooled from now on okay? I'll get everything you need and you can work here with me and do your studies." Dante's eyes went big.

"I can be a scientist like you?" he asked. Daniel nodded. "COOL!" he exclaimed and hugged his father. Daniel just smiled and hugged him back. He'll show them.

Dante just sat at the table studying the book in front of him. His teachers had been mad that he was taken away from them. They put up a protest not wanting the kid to go, but Daniel had told them it was important. He explained that he needed a helper and his son would be the best person. He also explained how the kids were a bad influence on his ten-year-old little boy while they were all either twelve or thirteen. His teachers agreed and decided to let him go. Dante just studied the math book, and finally got the answer and wrote it down. His father had been busy all day and had locked himself up in the office. Dante had thought this was a great idea but on the first day was beginning to regret it. He sat his pencil down and knocked on his father's door. A shout came out telling him to go away and Dante did. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. At lest he could do his work whenever he wanted.

Daniel threw his address book across the room and threw himself into the unexpected chair. He heard his son call for him but he simply yelled for him to go away. He didn't need to be bothered now. He was being cruel yet, but not everything in this world was all daisies and sunshine. He grabbed his second address book and looked through it. Bingo. Alexander McJackson. The person he was looking for. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number real fast. He put it to his phone and grabbed a pencil.

"Hello, you've reached Satan News, Alexander Jackson speaking." said the husky voice on the other line.

"Alex! Its Daniel!" said Daniel. The two began to talk for a while, getting updated on what had been happening in their lives. Finally Daniel asked a question. "Hey, do you remember that guy from a couple years ago who reported the sighting of a felis sapien?"

"A felis what?" asked Alex.

"A cat human." sighed Daniel. Alex just gave an _ooo_.

"No, but I can always check in the files. Let me call you back tomorrow." said Alex and hung up. Daniel was going to find the cat humans. He was going to.

A couple weeks went by and Alex hadn't gotten in touch with Daniel since they had talked. Daniel had been pushing his son away, something he didn't want to do. He wished his son had someone to talk with or something. His work came before his son it looked like. Dante seemed to be doing fine with his work, but inside he was hurting. He wanted to spend time with his father. That really didn't happen. He just needed someone. His father didn't want him to spend time with his old friends so he didn't. He had been studying more and more science books. He wanted to be like his father. He also had been studying more about mythical creatures. They were very interesting to him. He looked at his dad's office when he heard the phone ring.

"Yes?!" exclaimed Daniel, picking up the phone as fast as he could.

"I found the location." said Alex. Daniel cheered in his mind. Finally.

"Where is it?" he demanded. Alex told him to hold his horses and told him the location. "You are God Alex."

"I know, I know. See-ya!" Click. Daniel put down the phone and smiled. He would soon have his pets.

In a forest a mile from Satan City, a little house would be found. Inside there was two small bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a small living room. A female figure walked from the bedroom. Yet she wasn't a whole human. She had a body of a female human but she had pale blonde fur and long cat ears. She wore a flowery dress type thing with thick straps and fell to her knees. She had pure green eyes. She walked outside and sat by a flowerbed, her cattail falling softly to the ground. A built male made his way over to the female cat woman. Himself was a cat human. He had deep colored fur and deep blue eyes. He had somewhat shorter ears than the female but they were thicker. He made his way over to her.

"I finished gathering the wood Maji," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's good Reig. It should last," she said. She looked up at Reig and smiled. They heard a rumble and looked up.

Two hover vehicles made their way through the forest. They both were white; one was longer than the other. A man with a white lab coat was standing up through the sunroof of the smaller hover car. He noticed the two and smiled. _My pets_. Another person joined him with a gun in his hand. Reig pulled Maji up and began to run. Thump. Thump. Birds flew through the tress. Due to the noise a pair of innocent green eyes looked up.

Daniel put Reig into the vehicle and smiled.

"Put those two into the lab. Take the basement way so Dante doesn't find out." said Daniel, brushing his hands together as the hover vehicle left. As he made his way to the other vehicle he heard the sound of rustling leaves and turned around quickly. A small girl walked through the trees; clothes of raggedy material covered her body. She had brown fur like Reig, and long ears and pure green eyes like Maji. Her deep hair was in two braided pigtails and her brown tail with a white puff of fur at the end swayed. She walked over to him, a shy look on her face. Yet her eyes held curiosity.

"Ika?" she asked. Daniel looked at her.

"Ika?" he asked.

"It means Hello, where is Mama? Papa?" she asked, her small little voice saying she was young. She tilted her head. Daniel wanted to tell the little one her parents left her for good, but couldn't bare to do that. She was adorable for a little felis sapien. Then it struck him. Dante.

He knelt down to the little girl's level and held out his hand.

"Your parents went away for a little while. They want me to take care of you," he said softly and gently. She looked at his hand. She grabbed it and began to sniff it. Daniel laughed until he felt the sharp teeth of the little one bite into his hand. He yelped and jerked his hand away. "Ow!" he howled. The girl laughed.

"Papa would like you." she cooed. "You can sing!" She smiled brightly. Daniel laughed flatly and rubbed his hand.

"Well, your Papa wanted me to look after you for a while. Would you like that..."he stopped.

"My Papa and Mama call me Rosalyn Angel, or their Little Angel. You can call me Rose! Not Rosalyn." she said. He smiled.

"What a pretty name. How old are you dear little one?" he questioned. Rose thought a little.

"Six rotation of the seasons." she said, a smile on her face. Daniel just looked at her. She must mean six years. He just smiled.

"Alright Rose. Lets go. Oh.. Um.. I have a question..." he began. How would he take her into public? Everyone would storm him and try to look at his new pet. No way. Rose nodded. "Can you cloak or something?" he stumbled out.

"Um… I think you mean this?" she asked. Daniel just stared as her fur began to change into pale skin. Her tail began to disappear as she transformed. She looked exactly the same but she didn't have a tail or fur. Daniel just nodded.

"Yes, that. Do you have any clothes?"

"Um… no not really." Daniel just thought a bit.

"Alright. Come on sweetie, we're going shopping." he said. Rose ran over to him. He grabbed her hand and put her in the vehicle. He got in and started it. Rose's eyes darted around scared. As it began to move, Rose pounced on Daniel.

"IT'S MOVING!" she cried. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he yelped.

"Rose… it's… o… okay. It listens to me," he said. Rose let out a small 'ahh…' and crawled off him and went back to her seat. Daniel drove off towards the mall.

Rose held onto Daniel's hand as he took her through the mall. She had never seen so many humans before in her life. So many people of different shapes and colors. It just amazed her. Daniel was really the only human she had met. He took her into a store and began to look through little clothes that should fit her. She stared. So many clothes..

"How about this?" he asked. It was a pair of pants and a maroon colored long-sleeved shirt. She took it and the two went into the dressing rooms. Daniel helped Rose into the clothes, which she had a little trouble with. The shirt fit fine but the pants, the smallest size for a six year old, was a little bit to long. He tilted his head.

"I guess this will have to do. Do you like it?" he asked. She nodded, but her face kind of turned. "What is it?"

"My tail… what about my tail? It needs room!" she said, a pout on her face showing. Daniel laughed.

"We can cut a hole for your tail once we buy your clothes. Now come on, we have to try some more on." he said. Rose just nodded and smiled.

Daniel had bough Rose a few more pairs of clothes. The pants were to big so he got her a rope and tied it around her waist. Rose had seen a bell she wanted and Daniel tried to put it on a chain but she didn't want to wear it then. So he got it on a thick blue collar that she decided she wanted and wore it as they walked out. Once they reached the hover car, he cut a hole in the back of her pants. She de-transformed and her tail poked out of the hole. She swished it some and jumped in. Daniel got in also. He was happy. His son would have a playmate today.


	5. Thunder Before The Storm 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Daniel made sure Rose's hair was nice and neat. She was wearing the outfit she had tried on plus her collar. He smiled brightly. Here goes nothing. He opened the door to his house and walked in.

Dante was on the couch watching TV. He had finished his work long before and was taking a break. He heard the door open and turned the TV off quickly and stood up. Daniel walked in and smiled at his son. Dante smiled back, but thought he heard a bell ringing.

"Hello Dante." he said.

"Hello dadd… er… father." he said. He knew his father hated when he called him daddy. Dante blinked because he saw someone peak out from behind his father's legs. He thought he heard a giggle as well.

Rose looked from behind Daniel's leg and saw a boy. She giggled and hid again behind the leap of Daniel. She was now curious. She climbed up Daniel's back, much to his surprise, and got on his shoulders. Her feet where on his shoulders herself crouching. Her hands were on Daniel's head and she was leaning forward. Her nose twitched as she looked at the surprised Dante.

"Ika." she said sweetly. She jumped off of Daniel and landed on the floor. She ran towards Dante who fell down on his bottom. She crawled up to him and put her hands on both sides of him and put her nose against his. She rubbed her nose against his and then her nose twitched.

Dante let out a scream scaring Rose. She scooted backwards and was now on all fours and looked at him. Her ears twitched and her tail swayed. He pointed a finger at, trying to say a sentence but fumbled it into just syllables. Rose crawled up to him, his face still in shock. She licked his cheek and he tried to scoot away.

"You taste… salty," she said cutely.

"Wha... wha... what is that?" exclaimed Dante, his voice squeaking.

"This is Rosalyn Angel. Just call her Rose. She's a felis sapien. A mythical creature." explained Daniel.

"A ma, ma, ma, mythical creature?" he stuttered, looking at Rose who scratched behind her ear with her foot.

"Yes. Why do you think I had you study mythical creatures all this time?" asked Daniel.

"Cause they're cute?" he squeaked. Daniel shook his head.

"No. She will be your playmate from now on. You will help her with her schooling and so will I. Now, let me get you two some paper and you can play or something." he said and went to get some paper. As he came back with paper he heard a small little yell. He ran back to the room and dropped the paper. Dante had his eyes covered and Rose had her pants pulled down and squatting. "ROSE!" he cried, running over to her, pulling her up into a standing position and pulling up her pants. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I have to go potty..."she whimpered, crossing her legs. Daniel sighed, and grabbed her had and led her to the bathroom.

Dante grumbled as he watched Rose look at a book. She turned it around several times trying to find out which way it went.

"What are you doing?" he asked boredly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Which was does this thing go? My mommy read a couple of these but never had me read any. Where are the pictures?" she asked as well. She had managed to get a hold of his math book.

"Its full of numbers, no pictures except for circles and geometric figures." he explained.

"Geomehic figures? Wut are those?" she asked, setting the book down.

"Its um… geometric." he said. He knew what they were called, just forgot why they were called that.

"Ooo. You're smart! Papa would have liked you! Whenever he comes and gets me you can talk with him! Your daddy can sing for my Papa as well!" she said cheekily. Dante mumbled. 'Great.'

At dinner, Rose was making a mess. She refused to eat any meat and only wanted the other stuff. She sniffed her macaroni and ate some and scrunched her nose at it. She ate some of the rice but shook her head. She took a handful of rice and flung it at Dante. It landed in his hair and he just sat there. He looked at Rose and threw his meatballs at her. She screamed and put her plate up to defend herself, dumping the food all on her. She heard the gasp of Daniel and put her plate down. She said she was sorry, her big green orbs filling with tears for the threat she had done something wrong. Daniel scolded his son, and took Rose to the bathroom to clean her up. Dante grumbled and hit his hand on his fork, sending it twirling in swirls and hit him smack dab in the face. He just grumbled as it fell into his lap.

Rose ran out of the bathroom and hopped on the back of a distracted Dante. He wobbled and fell forward, his hands hitting the ground breaking his fall. Rose tumbled off his back and lay on her back. She was dressed in blue pajama pants and a long sleeved blue pajama shirt. They had little moons and stars on them. Dante grumbled. He wasn't really getting along with his playmate, not very good at all. Rose wiggled her nose and hopped up. She ran in a circle around Dante, her arms out like an airplane. Daniel walked out, his jacket over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up. He crouched down beside Dante and just smiled at him. Dante scrunched up his nose in disapproval. Daniel picked up Rose and carried her to the spare bedroom across from Dante's. Dante picked up the rest of his toys and walked towards his room. The sound of his father's soft voice telling Rose a story filled Dante's ears. He closed his eyes; wet little droplets ran down his cheeks. He went to his room and dropped the toys on the ground. He changed into his pajamas. As he was buttoning up his shirt his father came in. Dante refused to make eye contact and climbed into bed. As he closed his eyes he felt the lips of his father come upon his forehead. Dante soon drifted into an unpleasant slumber.

Daniel walked down to his lab and swung his jacked onto a chair. His two "pets" were finally waking up. He didn't care how much they wanted to scream, no one would be able to hear then due to the sound proof layers he put around his lab so his son wouldn't find out what he was doing. Ever. At lest until he passed it on to his son. Reig shook his head and checked Maji for any wounds. Maji rubbed her ankle, and looked up at Reig. Reig cupped his mate's cheek and ran his other hand through her messy hair. Reig looked at Daniel and growled.

"Where is our daughter?!" he growled.

"Rose? She's upstairs sleeping," said Daniel. Maji's eyes began to water.

"What are you going to do with her?" she whimpered, her voice cracked.

"Nothing. She's going to be my son's playmate. She really likes it here," he explained. Reig snorted.

"How can she like it here when she knows we're down here?" he asked.

"Oh, she doesn't know. I told her you were away. I'm designing a pill. Pills that will make her forget about you if she ever asks about you. I'll make sure it lasts a couple of years of course. Do not worry, she'll be taken care of." explained Daniel flawlessly. He began to work in his lab while Reig hissed from behind the glass of the cage that held him and his wife.

"You will not get away with this you bastard," hissed Reig. Daniel just smiled.

"I think I have."

As the next couple of days went by, Dante started to hate and hate Rose more and more. Her way with his father, the way she learned quickly, and just the way she acted. He was very mad because she had learned the alphabet and learned how to spell his name, his fathers, and her name faster than he learned how to spell his fathers. Jealousy engulfed him as he saw how his father spent time with her and not him. He wanted to be loved like Rose. He wanted to have a place in his father's heart.

That night a storm had moved in and settled its presents over Daniel's house. At the exact stroke of midnight, thunder was heard and it began to pour. Dante was sleeping soundly in his bed when the storm came but was awaken my a small little push. He groaned and opened his eyes. Green pools looked back at him, which were highlighted by the lightning show going on outside. He grumbled, "What do you want?"

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked softly. Dante grumbled and he laid on his side, his back facing Rose.

"Go away." he repeated. He could feel the presents of her still there and ignored it. As the thundered rolled he heard a small gasp. He rolled onto his other side, and saw the fright in Rose's eyes. He sighed, and sat up. He pulled the cover down and motioned for her to come up. Rose scurried herself up there and laid down, her head landing on his lap. He was surprised and wanted to push her away, but she was already sound asleep. He just stared down at her, her little body moving up and down while she breathed. A little while later, he moved her from his lap and fell back asleep. When Daniel awoke in the morning, he saw Rose cuddled up to Dante. Then it hit him. Could a human and a felis sapiens become mates? He just smiled to himself about that. Maybe… Just maybe.


	6. Thunder Before The Storm 3

**Chapter 3: The Experiment**

A couple months later Rose began to get curious as if her parents really wanted her back. She had been having fun with Dante, playing games, working on work, and stuff like that. Yet she was curious on why her parents hadn't came back for her yet. One day she walked up to Daniel who was fixing dinner.

"Um, I have a question." she said, scampering up onto the stool next to the count.

"Yes Rose?" he asked, putting down his spoon.

"Why haven't my parents came to take me home yet?" she asked, tilting her head. Daniel was surprised. He never suspected her to ask him so soon. He held up his finger.

"Before I answer, I need you to take this pill. Its for your health." he said, and dashed down to his lab in the basement. He ran over to his table and grabbed the pill. He made sure all his papers were still there and ran back upstairs. Reig and Maji just watched him and sulked. He appeared upstairs and gave Rose the pill. He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She grabbed both things and swallowed the pill that was chased by the water. She shook her head and began to feel woozy. She fell off the stool and Daniel caught her before she hit the ground. He fanned her and she stirred a little. She soon opened her eyes and looked at Daniel.

"What happened?" she asked, tilting her head. Daniel smiled. She forgot what she was going to ask and why she was in the kitchen. His pill had worked. It affected the brain on the recent events and this worked. She sat up and her nose twitched. "Noodles!" she exclaimed. Dante watched the whole thing. What did his father do to his best friend?

"Come back here!!" shouted a ten-year-old felis sapien, chasing a fourteen-year-old boy around the living room of a big house. The boy held in his hands a collar with a bell on it. He jumped over the couch then onto the table. He waved the collar around while Rose ran at him. He laughed and jumped off the table as Rose began to climb onto it. She let out a whine and began to slurry across the table. Dante laughed until he ran into something and fell down. Rose looked up from scurrying across the table and sat down. Daniel looked at his son then at Rose.

"Rosalyn, what are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"I… I was trying to get my collar back," she said soft and innocent like. Daniel laughed and walked over to her. He picked her up off the table and sat her down.

"Come on, your BLT is ready." he said smiling. Rose squeaked and ran towards the kitchen counter, hungry for lunch. Daniel looked at Dante and snatched the collar. He walked away and put it back around Rose's neck as she ate her BLT. Dante's shoulders drooped down. His father had been so close with Rose yet he ignored him. He sighed and kicked at the ground. He snapped out of it when a fuzzy white fluff ball batted at his face. He looked up and noticed it was just Rose's tail and he laughed. She gave him his BLT and smiled. She raced off to the couch to watch some TV while Dante ate his lunch.

Daniel threw open the door to his laboratory and slammed it behind him and he grabbed his white jacket and threw it on. He looked at the two weak creatures in their little containment and just sneered. All those years he had been researching them, nothing much had came through. He had been studying their DNA structures as much as he could with every possible free time he could get, which now he wasn't able to. Leaving the two kids unattended spelled trouble with a capital T. They couldn't stay out of trouble for the life of them. Yet all that would change once Rose got older and began to mature. He ruffled through his files and papers and grabbed a yellow sheet with blue ink on it. The title of the paper was '_Felis Sapiens and Human Relations_' In the first paragraph was his hypothesis on what he thought was going to happen between his son and Rose. He also had been keeping down notes of the way they acted the way they did. He threw the papers down and went over to the cage that Reig and Maji. He began to take some more of their blood for his tests and some of their fur. They tried to scratch at them, but the drugs he had given them earlier were kicking in. He began to analyze his findings when he heard a loud thud and muffled crying from upstairs. He groaned. Don't those two ever stop?

Later that day Daniel was standing outside with a spatula in his hand, flipping over a couple hamburgers. He just had a grin on his face. Once he raced upstairs he was expecting to see Rose on the floor crying. Yet to his amusement it was Dante on the floor, holding his head. Rose was standing over him saying _'Come on! Don't be a sissy!!'_ He found out that they were wrestling on the couch for the remote until it fell to the ground and they both began to fight for it. It ended up with Rose slamming Dante to the ground and that was how he got there. Daniel just smiled as he looked back to see where the two had ran off too. Dante was playing with the knife Daniel had got him and Rose was breaking the lettuce for her own dinner. Strange little thing she was. She wouldn't touch any kind of meat but bacon. He never asked why she only ate bacon but that's the only kind of meat she ate. He'll have to research that. Once Rose was done she looked up.

"May I go play with Dante please?" she asked. Daniel nodded as he watched the dinner cook on the grill. Rose squeaked and ran towards Dante.

Rose ran and hid behind the bushes over by the trees leading down to the pond at the bottom of the hill. She crawled into it and looked around. She was perfectly quiet, her breathing soft and gentle. Her big eyes darted around grinning brightly. 'He'll never find me here.' she thought, grinning brightly. She couldn't hear any movement at all while she waited in the bushes. She heard the footsteps of Dante run past here and heard no more. She grinned to herself. _'Ooo… he didn't find me... that's so cool.'_ Her ears twitched and Dante pounced on her from behind, the two tumbling down the hill, their bodies barely missing the wooden steps that went down the hill. They came to a stop, Rose's braids touching the waterside. She giggled and batted at Dante's nose.

"You…" she spat and giggled. She smiled up at him, and Dante smiled back. Dante just stared at her, her green orbs looked up at him, a small twinkle in them. Dante's eyes just looked a little confused as he looked at the small girl. What was that he felt? His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his father. They got up and dashed up the wooden steps up the hill to the tablet where the food was set out. Dante grabbed a couple hot dogs and began to chow down on that while Rose nibbled on her salad and bacon. Daniel just grinned and ate a hamburger.

Daniel opened the door to his bedroom and sat down at his desk. He grabbed a little journal out of a stack of books and opened it to the last page. He started on a new page, dated it, and began to write.

_'The relationship between my son and the felis sapien have grown since the last time I wrote in you dear journal about them. Their feelings towards each other have grown so much more since the day I had brought Rosalyn home. Rose seems to think of Dante as an older brother she never had. Dante… he seems to take a great liking to Rose but I can sense something else… something that is going to develop beyond a brother sister relationship. I think he's starting to like like her. Now… that would be something very interesting which I have been keeping an eye on… Maybe... just maybe Rose will start to fall for him as well..'_

He sighed the entry and sat the book aside. He crawled into his bed, lights off, and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Take it." said Daniel, handing the pill to a fourteen-year-old felis sapien. She sighed and took the pill and swallowed. She blinked once and walked off. Daniel sighed, running his hand through his hair. He glanced at his watch and leaned against the counter. "BACK TO WORK!" he shouted, and headed down to the lab to take more tests on the quickly aging felis sapiens. The fourteen-year-old neko girl ran into the kitchen and sat down. She opened her math book and groaned as she worked on her algebra 2. She groaned softly as she worked on her problems, rubbing the eraser of the pencil on her little nose at times.


	7. Thunder Before The Storm 4

**Chapter 4: The Rescue and The Truth**

Eighteen-year-old Dante made his way slowly into the kitchen, just getting up and was drowsy still. He made his way and got his breakfast and sat at the table in front of his advanced science book and groaned. He didn't feel like doing anything. He heard a small giggle and he looked over at Rose and just tilted his head. She was dressed in a turtleneck no sleeved gray shirt, and she had khakis on… guy khakis, an old pair of his to be exact. Her deep brown hair was in a single braid, two strands framing her face. He just kind of stared at her. She wasn't the prettiest, and was awfully annoying at times… but... he had grown close to this felis sapien. First, he thought it was just sibling stuff but now…

"AWWW!" she cried. Dante snapped out of it and looked at her. She was glaring at her book like it was going to kill her. "This freaking piece of SHI…" before she could finish a deep voice stopped her. "Rosalyn Angel!" She looked up at Daniel innocently. "Hello…" she said softly, an innocent look on her face.

"What have I told you about saying that word?" he asked.

"Its bad and I shouldn't use it… Dante is a bad influence." she piped, looking at Dante. Daniel glanced at Dante. His face turned to shock.

"Buh… wah… I didn't say it!" he stammered, going red in the face. Daniel turned and walked away. Dante glared at Rose. How could he like someone who blamed things on him?! Rose looked back, a sweet smile on her face.

"Had to blame somebody," she said, going back to her algebra, mumbling about her stupid pencil.

As the summer sun shone down on the earth below, there wasn't much relief but the shade and the breeze. Daniel was sitting in the shade, reading up on the latest sciences and moves that Capsule Corp. was doing. Down at the pond at the bottom of the hill, two figures relaxed in the completely shaded spot. The trees surrounded the pounce, several small beams of light escaping the leaves. A tall boy with lavender swimming trunks swam around in the water. He looked over at Rose, who was dressed in a black swimsuit with aqua diagonal stripes on one of her hips of the suit, who was setting out her towel over a chair. Dante splashed around and glanced at Rose.

"Come on! Get in, the water is fine, a little cool, but fine!" he said, splashing some more. Rose looked at it. Dante saw the look in her eyes and knew she was going to chicken out. Why wouldn't she? She was half cat. Next thing Dante knew, a loud splash was heard and he was soaked as if he wasn't before. He looked over, water being squirted into his face from the mouth of Rose. She giggled and dove underwater. Dante grinned and dove after her.

Rose swam deep, her eyes adjusting to the dim light and the water instantly. Dim sunbeams could be seen, lighting up a couple of places under the water. The water was warm yet somewhat cool once she swam deeper. Dante swam up behind her and shoved her tightly, chuckling in his mind and waited for rose to turn around. She did so and looked up at him, a smirk on his face. She scrunched up her nose while Dante swam back up to the top. She kicked her legs back, starting to run out of air, and tried to swim to the top. Yet that didn't happen. Her foot smacked a dead log and stuck there, some water plants wrapping around her ankle as she jerked around. She began to free her foot as Dante reached the top. He crawled out and grabbed his towel and started to dry off, laughing softly.

"You should have seen the look on your face Rose." his mature voice rang. He laughed more and turned around. No one was there. He dropped his towel. "Rose? Rose?! Rosalyn! Where are you?" he shouted. He waited a minute more and still no one came up. He gasped softly. "Dear god no…" he said and dove into the pond to find the missing neko girl.

His hearing went from sounds of birds and the insects, to the muffled sounds of breaking water. His eyes took a while to adjust as he swam, looking around. Where could she be? He swam to where he had saw her last. He would have gasped, but he would probably gag on the water and run out of air. There was a limp figure just floating there, her foot stuck in the broken log. He swam and slowly removed her caught foot and swam up, his hands moving up her legs and one arm encircled around her waist as the other helped him to swim to the surface. Once he broke the surface, the sounds flooding into his ears again but tried to shake them off. He had to help Rose as fast as he could. He swam to the side of the pond and quickly got out and laid the limp figure on his sprawled out towel. He began to panic. What now? Then it hit him. CPR. He looked at the passed out body, and noticed she wasn't breathing. He sighed and began to apply CPR to the limp figure. He kept doing it, praying in his mind she'd be okay. She just had to be okay! He didn't want anything to happen to her, he cared to much to let her go without a fight. As he pressed on her chest again, a cough escaped followed by water. She began to cough a lot as she rolled onto her side. Dante's arm founds its way to her back and he began to cradle Rose, who slowly opened her eyes.

"D… Dante... Wha… what happened?" she asked softly. His other hand was now on her waist as he cradled her in his arms.

"You almost died… but I saved you, not to worry..." he responded softly. Rose hugged him, her face on his bare chest.

"Thank you..." she whispered. Dante mumbled a welcome, his arms around her.

Daniel was walking past the bay windows of the kitchen when he noticed two figures walking up from the pond. He walked over to them and got a closer view of the figures. Dante had an arm around Rose, Rose's nose scrunched up and a confused look on her face. Her ears where pointed down, and Daniel figured something had happened. Yet… when he noticed the look on Dante's face, he tilted his head. He could see in Dante's eyes that he had saved the neko girl… yet… it also held love for her as well. Daniel smiled. So Dante has fallen in love with the neko girl. He looked at Rose and couldn't tell. Her eyes were clouded and confused like she didn't know what to do about it. Daniel sat down at the table and began to sip the hot coffee in his hands. He gasped as his tongue was burnt. He sat it aside as the two walked into the room. He just smiled as Rose was close to Dante, a small patch of her brown fur was a little red as if it was a flush of embarrassment. He heard her murmur how she could have saved her self. Dante just had a small smile but looked up as he noticed his father. He removed his arm from Rose as she looked up. She blushed a little more and looked away.

"Excuse me.." she murmured and peeled away from Dante and walked toward her room, her face all confused.

Dante sat down on the other side of his father and just looked at the ground. Daniel studied his sons face and smiled. Maybe it was time Dante found out the truth about Rosalyn Angel, his little neko friend.

"Dante, how would you like to help me with my studies?" asked Daniel. Dante looked at his father, his eyes lit up.

"With you? That would be an honor… I'd love too!" exclaimed Dante. Daniel smiled.

"Follow me…"

The two walked down to the lab that was dark and gave Dante the creeps. He never had been down in the lab before. There was an eerie greenish light in the far corner that seemed to contain hair of some sort. Daniel flipped on a light and Dante's eyes seemed to dilate for a second until they adjusted. He looked around. It was so big! He never had seen anything like it. Tables were filled with papers, test tubes, and chemicals. He looked around and noticed a cage in the middle of the room. He walked toward it and saw two figures move. He moved closer and let out a gasp as the figures stared him right in the eyes. He stumbled backwards, falling over a table and turning it over. A loud crash of the test tubes and chemicals were heard and Dante yelped loudly. He retracted his hand. His skin had disappeared and he could see his tissue of his finger. His eyes went wide and looked at the rest of his hand that had cuts from the glass. He looked at his father who just smiled.

"What are they…" Dante spat out, his eyes wide. Was his father a mad man having all these chemicals and two felis sapiens in his lab? His eyes went as wide as they could go. Rose… "Are they? Rose's parents…?" he asked. All Daniel did was nod and Dante looked at Rose's parents. They looked older than what they should be; seeming all the tests had aged them more than their regular years. They seem to plead to them. Dante stood up straight and looked at his father. "Are you crazy! Why do you have her parents? What is going on in your mind!" he shouted, but found himself back on the ground, his hand on his cheek. Daniel was standing over his son, a glare on his face.

"Don't raise your voice to me young man! You will not tell Rose anything about this. If you do you'll be sorry…" he growled. Dante looked at the ground. He didn't want anything to happen to Rose, he had feelings for her. He couldn't let his father hurt her.

"Yes sir…" he said softly. Daniel helped Dante up and looked at his finger.

"Follow me…" he said and took Dante over to tend to his finger. "You have to watch out what you do while you are down here. Just be glad that wasn't the acid, it would have went through your entire hand…" Dante just nodded, looking at the ground.

Rose sat on her bed, a stuffed animal clutched to her chest. She just stared at the ground. She was confused, why did he save her? She could have saved herself. He could have left her to die. Yet she sensed something different about his attitude towards her. He seemed sweeter than usual. She was just confused about the whole thing. She wanted it to go back to normal, when he fought with her over the dumbest things. She remembered when she made him cry because she threw him to the ground and just laughed. She buried her head into the stuffed animal and closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with Dante? Why did she feel something inside her that she never felt? Where were her parents? Why was she there? What happened to her home she left so long ago to come live with Daniel and Dante? She looked up and clutched the animal closer to her. Why did she feel like flying high in the sky like everything was fine?

That night at dinner it was quiet. Dante's hand was bandaged and his eyes were cast down. His cheek had a bruise barely visible as well. Rose was still confused and poked at the lettuce on her plate. Her emotions were getting to her and it made her confused. Daniel was just Daniel, thinking about his research and his plans. He glanced at his son and snorted. He would be a threat, yes, but he had threatened to do something to rose and that whipped the horse.

"So how was your day Rose? You seem awfully quiet." Daniel spoke. Her ears lifted as she heard her name and looked at Daniel.

"It was fine," she said quickly, eating some of the bacon from her plate. Daniel smiled.

"Dante?"

"Fine… just fine." Dante murmured, as Daniel already knew the answer to the question.

"Daniel, where are my parents? Why haven't they come?" spoke Rose, her eyes shifting a little.

"Before I answer that, you need to take your pill." Daniel said, getting up from his seat. He disappeared and shortly reappeared with the pill. Rose took it and blinked a couple of times.

"It's dinner already?" she asked, eating the lettuce on her plate. Daniel smiled while Dante coward in his seat. He felt horrible towards Rose, having to keep secrets from her.

Daniel had explained about the pill earlier. He explained that it had an affect on the memory part of the brain. It makes you forget the recent events that happened in the last twenty-four hours and didn't return unless something sparked it again. The reason why Rose kept remembering her parents was due to her appearance. She seemed to remember every time she was lonely or was in deep though. Daniel explained how Dante would have to do this whenever he was gone and until his research was completed. Dante didn't want to, but he had to do it. He'd do anything for Rose…


	8. Thunder Before The Storm 5

**Chapter 5: Vacation**

Rose's eyes lit up as they arrived at the mountains. She remembered it snowing where she lived but she never seen so much in her whole life! The sunlight shown down on the small little crystals, which glimmered with pride. She squealed and ran out of the hover plane and ran out into it. She collapsed onto the snow and made a snow angel. Dante stepped out, a bag flung over his shoulder. He glanced at the seventeen-year old neko girl playing in the snow and just smiled. He laughed softly and brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes. His father walked up next to him and looked at Rose. He just huffed. He rather be doing experiments than taking a vacation but he didn't want to leave Rose and Dante by themselves. Besides, Rose had given him the cutest look ever and really couldn't resist it. Rose sat up, snow covering her blue snowsuit and smiled sweetly toward Dante and Daniel. She giggled and got up and ran over to them. She hopped into Daniel's arms, making him drop his duffel bag and almost fall to the ground.

"Eee, thank you thank you!" she squealed, hoping out of his arms and fell back down to the ground. "I LOVE the snow!" she said happily. Dante laughed.

"Come on hyper girl, we have to get to our room." Dante said. Rose nodded and sprung up. She skipped toward the check-in desk, Dante and Daniel behind her.

Green eyes stared out the resort window into the sparkling diamonds that covered the ground outside. Snow. Snow was one of the things she loved. Snow. Snow just called out to you to come out and shout and holler, shouting you love snow. Rose looked over at Dante and smiled. "Want to go skiing?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Ski? I… don't… know…" he said a little unsure. Rose pouted and looked up at him, her pure green eyes wide. "Well… okay… but… I can't ski," he said bashfully. Rose giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Well then you'll just have to learn!" she chirped and raced to the rooms to get the skis. Dante just stumbled along, a terror look on his face.

"Rose, do we have to do this? Can't we just sit by the fire in the lodge and drink coco?" stuttered Dante, afraid of skiing. Rose giggled.

"The worse that can happen to you is that you roll up into a ball of snow and roll down the hill," sang Rose, grabbing the skis and ski poles. Dante coughed.

"Great… just what I wanted, to roll down the hill as a ball of snow," he mumbled.

Dante swayed as he stood on his skis, his poles in his hands. He was dressed all in blue and white. Rose was dressed in purple and white, an outfit like his. Their skis were the same, just different colors. Rose's ears and tail were hidden and she kept her face down as much as possible on the orders of Daniel. They stood and waited for the ski lift. Dante almost fell forward as he felt the ski lift slide under his bottom. Rose just laughed.

"I don't like these things," he said trying not to lose his grip on his ski poles. Rose grinned up at him, her green eyes shimmering.

"You'll love it Dante! Its just the best," she said, bumping his side some and giggled. He just looked at her and gave her a nod, looking down at his skis. He noticed how high he was and his eyes widen.

"Rose… don't tell me we are going down… that!!!" he exclaimed freaking out. Rose giggled as the lift reached the top. She smiled.

"Lets go!" she exclaimed as both of them slid from the lift and they started down the hill.

Dante began to wobble as he began to go down the hill. Several little noises escaped from his mouth as he tried to gain his balance. Rose was close to him, skiing like a pro. He leaned over and he began to go smooth. He began to laugh.

"Woohoo! Rose! Look! I'm doing it!" Dante cheered. Rose laughed. Dante began to get relaxed until it was to late. He never saw the root in front of him for he was laughing and his eyes were closed with joy. He hit the root and began to roll down the hill. He tried to stop himself, horror on his face. Rose was just laughing as he rolled down the hill, snow gathering around him. Rolling, rolling, rolling he went down the hill. While he rolled down the hill, Rose skied on either side of him. First she skied down his right then in front of him, slowed a little while he gained momentum and repeated it. He hit another root and went flying through the air and landed on the ground, with his bottom in the air and him looking between his legs at Rose who was coming up behind him. She came to a halt and cheered.

"That was so fun!" she exclaimed giggling. She looked at Dante and saw his eyes looking at her. She smiled sweetly. She smacked his bottom. "You'll get better with practice," she cooed and walked into the lodge. Dante rolled over onto his back and looked up.

"Did she just smack my bum?"

"Do you think snow tastes like chicken?" asked Dante, sitting in the snow the next day at the top of a hill. Rose twirled and looked at him.

"How would I know? I don't like chicken. Now it MIGHT taste like bacon. Why don't you try it and see?" she said, falling into the snow.

"No thank you, who knows what has been in this snow. I rather ski or snowboard in it than eat it," he said, throwing some snow at her. She looked at him and smirked.

"Is that a fact?" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I believe it is."

"Well then I challenge you. A ski race. Whoever wins buys hot chocolate afterwards!" she suggested, kicking snow at Dante. He shook the snow off of his head and stood up.

"Are you nuts? Against you? I think I'll pass," he said, walking toward the lodge. As he edged away he heard a soft _bawk bawk _noises behind him. He turned and looked at her.

"Are you calling me a chicken?"

"Bawk!" she shouted, grinning. He walked up to her and looked down at her.

"You are so on."

"See you at the finish line, slow poke." She grinned and turned to get her skis. Dante walked to get his skis thinking, _What have I gotten myself into? Knowing her, she'll want me to buy her a dozen things at the end of this!_

The two figures stood at the top of the hill, both ready for the challenge. Rose fixed her grip on her ski poles as she glanced over at Dante. Dante's hands were shaking some for he was nervous. He wasn't nervous about losing or anything, it was buying her things at the end. Another thought was being with her alone. Not many people were here at the lodge since it wasn't the season yet, which was one reason why Daniel decided to take the vacation at the time. The thought of sitting in the main room with her near him scared him. He didn't know why, but it just did. He broke out of his trance when he was poked in the butt with a pole.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling innocently, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah," he replied. She told him to get ready. One, two, three... SWOOSH! They were off! They slid down the hill neck and neck. Rose slide in front of him and just a little snow flew up into his face. He shook it off and leaned over so he could go a little faster. Rose began to get farther and farther from him. He cursed and tried to speed up but he knew that it was impossible. She had beat him and he knew it. He kept going as fast as he could and watched as Rose cross the finish line and he sulked a little as he kept skiing. His ski caught on a rock and he flew forward then tumbled down the rest of the way. He rolled into Rose, taking her off her feet. He sat up with Rose sitting up also. Their legs were entangled together and both covered in snow. Her hood and came off and her braided hair escaped and her cat ears perked at sounds around her. She looked at Dante and gave a smile. "I won. Come on," she said, getting up and putting her hood back on. She helped him up and they retreated inside.

The lounge was deserted except for a brown cat figured dressed in loose fitting pants and turtleneck. Her hair was in a braid as well and she sat on the couch near the big fire. Dante made his way over to her, carrying two cups of hot chocolate. He was surprised all she asked him was hot chocolate. She seemed a little flustered though when he asked. He sat next to her and she felt the seat under her get a little lower and looked over her shoulder at Dante. She smiled and took the cup of hot chocolate. She thanked him and sipped it. It warmed her instantly. She held the cup in her hands and her fingers wiggled around it a little and she looked at him. He was in a gray sweater and dark blue jeans that were a little baggy. His silver colored hair was the same hair cut it always had been and his eyes were focused on the table in front of them. Rose took another drink of her hot chocolate and put it down. She bumped him gently and looked up at him. He looked back a little confused.

Daniel walked passed the lounge and stopped. He stepped back and was a little surprised but his face didn't show it. Instead a small smile spread across his mouth. There on the couch was Dante leaning back with Rose cuddling against him. Dante had his arm around her and was cuddling back. If Daniel listened closely he could hear the soft purring from Rose. Daniel sighed a little and walked back to his room. Young love was a beautiful thing.


	9. Thunder Before The Storm 6

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

"Everything ready?" asked Daniel, taping up the last box of his research into a box. The lab was dark and dreary. Two figures were slumped in a cage and Dante looked away from it.

"Yes dad. Are you sure you want to take this job?" asked Dante. He grabbed a box while he dad grabbed the last box and they walked up the stairs. Rose was waiting at the door, talking with a bird. The bird just tweeted and flew off. The twenty one year old looked at them and smiled.

"All packed up?" she asked sweetly, her green eyes big and happy. Daniel nodded. Her eyes turned a little sad and moved so Daniel could put his box into the moving vehicle. Dante put the last box in and closed the door. He turned to his dad and hugged him. Daniel hugged back, taking a deep breath. He was leaving his only child. He held onto him for a while, trying not to let tears come to his eyes. He was broken apart when Rose squeezed in between the two and latched onto Daniel. Daniel couldn't help but smile as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He hugged her back and petted her on the head. She sank a little while he petted her head and purred. She looked at him with happy, tear filled eyes. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll make sure I write to you two. Dante, keep the research up I'm leaving you alright?" Dante nodded and Daniel patted his shoulder. He made his was into the vehicle and he drove off. Rose leaned against Dante and waved with him. Daniel looked back and saw the two standing next to her each other waving and sighed. He'd miss them.

Daniel had been called away for bigger and better projects in a town miles and miles away, leaving Satan City behind. Dante continued the research on Rose's parents, many days slaving away downstairs leaving Rose by herself upstairs. The days began to get tiresome for Rose. She had nothing to do because she couldn't go out because she promised Daniel she wouldn't with Dante. She sometimes spent days on end playing video games she had, beating several of them. Months passed and Rose was finally fed up with it. She wanted to see what Dante was doing that he had to forget about her. He was beginning to turn into his father.

Dante was sitting in the lab, his head in his hands. He didn't know why he was still down there in the lab. He had nothing to do. His white lab coat was all wrinkly and covered up his blood stained pants. He ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the cage and sighed. It was dark in the lab until a line of light came down the basement steps. Dante's head shot up and noticed that Rose was coming down the stairs. He got up and threw his lab coat off. He ran up the stairs and cut Rose off before she got to far down to see anything.

"Rose! What are you doing?" asked Dante a little startled. Rose crossed her arms.

"I'm tired of having nothing to do! I want to spend time with you damnit! All the things you have done since your father went away was stay in this damn basement! I rarely see you unless its dinner time or when you have to go, or or for bed! I'm tired of it Dante!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I should have went with your father... Maybe he would have showed me some attention like he cared for me. It seems that you don't you pig." she spat. She didn't mean that but she was so upset she didn't care. Dante grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"Hey, lets play tag. Its a game we used to love to play. One person counts to ten and then the other person runs and then the person counting comes and runs after you. Once you are tagged you count to five and run after the other person. Come on Rose, what you say?" Dante asked, his eyes pleading. Rose thought, giggled, and nodded her head. She hugged him and giggled more.

"Now can I say no to a face like that? You are to damn cute," she exclaimed, running upstairs shouting not it!

They chased each other all over the house. Rose and Dante jumping on tables, counters, over the coffee table, on the couch, over the fire place, everywhere. Dante was in an ocean of happiness he hadn't felt in forever he forgot all about the basement. Rose giggled and dodged him and jumped over the couch and swung right and ran to a door. Dante laughed and stumbled like he was drunk and Rose ran into the room and closed the door and ran down the stairs. She was giggling and stopped. She noticed she was in the basement and looked over and noticed a cage. She flipped the lights on and gasped. She could hear Dante's laugh as he opened the door and stumbled down the stairs and fell into Rose. He laughed and looked at her. She pushed him off and walked toward the cage. Dante straightened up once he figured out where he was and kicked himself mentally. Rose walked toward the cage shaking a little. Thunder was heard outside and lightening flashed. Two figures laid still on the ground. Rose fell to the ground and something flashed in her head...

"Mommy! What are these?" A small child asked, looking up at her mother. The mother smiled at her child.

"They are forget me nots. Here, lets pick some so we can make a necklace." replied the woman, kneeling down next to her.

"Daddy! Lookie! Forget me nots!" exclaimed the child, running to a broad shoulder man. The man turned and the girl held up a necklace of forget me nots. He took the flowers and put them around his neck and smiled. The girl hugged him around the legs and ran off.

Rose rubbed her head. They all looked like... her. She kneeled down and looked at the dead figures. They smelt a bit old and they looked like her. She looked at Dante with a confused look. He was standing there, hair a mess and his shirt pulled to the side showing his shoulder. He sighed and walked toward her.

"They are your parents. My father was.. doing experiments on them to see why you are you. I know there are cat people out there already but, they aren't like you and... they can't change to a human form." explained Dante. Rose looked at him with tears in her eyes. He knew all along and he didn't tell her!

"You... you knew all along? And you didn't tell me?!" she shouted, looking at her dead parents and she looked back at Dante.

"Yes... I couldn't tell you because... because I promised my father," he said, lying. His father would have hurt Rose if he had told her, but he just couldn't tell her. He approached her and she turned around to run but noticed a wall. She turned around and Dante tried to grab her. She ducked under his arms and ran up the stairs, Dante hot on her heals. She ran to her room and grabbed a duffel bag. She heard Dante come down the hall and she rushed to the door and shut it, Dante pushing on the door. She struggled to get it closed and finally did and locked it. Dante kicked the wall.

"Rosalyn! Please come out! I couldn't tell you, my father would have hurt you! I don't want this to damper our friendship Rose! Please, open the door!" Rose could hear muffled. She began to go through her closet and dresser to get clothes and things that she wanted to keep. She zipped up the duffel bag and walked to the window. It was raining and lightning outside. She looked back at the door where she could hear loud thumps. Dante kept running at the door, trying to get in. Rose opened the window, kicked out the screen, and escaped out her window. She stood in the pouring down rain and closed her eyes. Her body tingled and she opened her eyes. She put her hands to the side of her head and felt human ears. There stood a female human with long black hair braided and pure green eyes. She grabbed her duffel bag and ran down the street. Dante finally busted into the room huffing. He looked around and looked at the window. "Damnit..." he muttered and ran to the window while the rain blew inside. "ROSALYN!!"

Dante backed up to the door frame of the bedroom. He looked around the room where there were the dresser was almost torn apart, things flung from the closet and the bed a mess. He shouted her name again and fell to his knees. What had he done? Why had he kept the truth from her this long? The better question was, what had his father done? His eyes glazed over and he looked down. His hands were clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. "I hate you..." he muttered. "I hate you father!" he shouted to the empty house. He leaned against the frame with his head casted down. The house was quiet but for the soft whimpering of sadness coming down the hall and the clashing of thunder. The heavens were crying in agony.


	10. Thunder Before The Storm 7

**Chapter 7: A Lost Soul**

Run faster, run as fast as you can! I am! I am running as fast as I can. No, run faster... you must get away! She was running as fast as she could through the street. The rain clutched onto her already drenched figure. She came to a stop and hid in an alley way. She had no clue where she was. She had ran as fast as she could in one direction and finally made it to a city. Her eyes were scared and showed the pain she was feeling. She had been betrayed, betrayed by her childhood friend. She shivered as she touched her face. It wasn't furry, it was smooth, something she wasn't used to. She walked out of the alleyway slowly, clutching her bag to her. She began to walk, other people hustling around her trying to get out of the rain. She walked and stopped in front of two big windows that belonged to a coffee shop. She stared at her reflection as two green eyes stared back at her. She was human...

Rose walked into the small coffee shop and took a seat in the far corner. She shivered some as she sat in the corner. A waitress walked up to her.

"What would you like sweets?" she asked, her high pitched voice awfully naisly. Rose's ears rang as she looked up at the waitress.

"A cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please," she spoke a little softly. The waitress wrote down the order and walked off. Rose turned and put her back against the wall and brought her knees up to her as she cuddled in the booth. She was scared and everything around her was so new to her. She felt like a lost puppy, well actually a lost kitty. The waitress brought her the cup of hot chocolate and asked if that was all. Rose gave a little nod and the waitress sat a white slip of paper down on the counter and walked away. Rose looked at the white slip of paper, tilted her head and shrugged and began to drink the hot chocolate. She yelped and put down the cup. Her tongue was throbbing and she was fanning her mouth. She blew on the drink and took yet another sip. She could feel the warm liquid flow down her throat and hit her stomach. Her whole body warmed up and she relaxed.

Once she finished she set the empty cup to the side and began to head out the door. A lady walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you didn't pay your bill," said the lady. Rose just looked at her.

"What?" she asked. She had never really been out before because she refused to turn human. Actually she never knew she could change into a human until she saw herself in the window. Daniel never really took her out anywhere because of her image. She knew he had money and had dealt with it when he gave her an allowance and let her pick something out of a catalog book but never knew you had to pay for anything else.

"Your bill." Rose looked at her and knew she had no money or anything to pay. She backed up and dashed outside quickly. The woman ran after her but soon stopped for she didn't want to get wet at all.

Rose ran until she could find some shelter far away from the coffee shop. She found it at the park under the covered picnic sights. There were several groups of people there all huddled together and Rose found herself among them. She listened to their conversations as they waited for the rain to stop. Some where brave to venture out into the rainy afternoon while others just stood and waited for a drizzle. The park was lush and green and smelt of cool rain. Everything was a deeper color than usual and a slight fog covered the park. Most things in the park were benches and a playground about one hundred yards away. Rose began to think about what she was going to do. She had no money, little clothes, and no where to stay. She began to go into deep thought when she saw a woman pull out a wallet and showed her companion what was inside. Rose pretended to not pay attention as the woman spoke.

"See this, this money is going toward that cruise that me and my hubby are going to take. Its half of our savings plus other money we have been saving. I just hope we have enough..." said the lady and put the money into her purse, or so she thought. Half of the money slipped out of the wallet and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The two ladies weren't paying attention and it caught Rose's eyes. She looked at it. She began to debate if she wanted to take it or not. She began to reach for it but drew her hand back. She looked around, kneeled down and grabbed the money and darted off into the rain once again.

A tall lean man walked up the stairs of the apartment building and opened the door.

"This will be your room. Remember that the rent is due every three months and not a day late. Every day that its late I add onto it you understand ma'am?" he asked. Rose just nodded blindly and stepped into the room. The man left the keys with Rose and stepped out. The apartment was small and cozy. The living room was small that lead to a small kitchen. Then there was a hallway that lead to a bathroom on the right and a bedroom to the left. There was a small sofa in the apartment with a small television set. There was a shelf to put pictures on, an ice box and table in the kitchen with an oven and microwave. She walked toward the bedroom which held a small bed and an old desk with a small closet. She sat her bag down on the bed and unzipped it. Rose began to unpack when she reliezed where she was and what she was doing. She looked up and everything seemed so different to her. She felt like she was in a little house made of wood with leaves covering the windows. She could see a small washing dish, a pump for water, a homemade couch and chairs, a wooden table with wooden chairs, a shelf with a picture on it of which three felis sapiens stood. Outside the window she could see a meadow then woods and far off in the distance she saw white towers blurred. She reached out to touch the blurred objects but soon noticed she was reaching into thin air and in front of her was a dull colored wall. She sat down and rubbed her head. What had happened? She was confused and remembered what she saw. Then it hit her. Her home. She had seen her home. Excitement welded up inside of her as she thought about her home. The picture, she must have the picture. The picture was her only way of remembering her mother and father.

"Mija, Kija..." she whispered softly. She stopped. What had she just said? She blinked and it hit her. She just said Momma, papa. She began to think of other words she could remember but none returned. She sighed and flopped on the bed. She looked at the wall in front of her and fell into a gentle sleep.


	11. Thunder Before The Storm 8

**Chapter 8: Memories**

Winter slowly approached to the land and soon the countryside was covered in pure white sheets with shiny diamonds. Little kids ran around with their sleds and found the biggest hills they could and slid down them. Rose walked passed the laughing kids and sighed. Her head was filled with little children voices calling for their mothers, bragging to their fathers, and playing with their friends. Rose blocked it out before she could get to emotional. It had been two months since she last saw her so called friend Dante. Rose shook her head as the pictures of her family flashed in front of her eyes. They were rotten and lifeless. Her eyes blurred and she shook her head again. _No! Don't think about it.. just don't think about it..._ She walked on for miles lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she stumbled upon an old, abandoned house made of wood. She wanted to walk past it but for some reason she couldn't. She walked over to the house and stared at the door. She took a deep breath and she smelt flowers. She took another deep breath but the smell of sweet flowers vanished and was replaced with the coldness of the air. She walked towards the door and gently pushed it open.

The door creaked and swung open. Inside was filled with dust and cobwebs. There were several pieces of furniture were scattered around the house. It was cold and dull looking. She walked farther inside. It felt... a little warm. Around her she could see the dust fade and sun come through the windows. She saw a little cat girl sitting on the floor, playing with a stick. The little girl giggled and ran towards the door. There stood a tall, built male cat man. He smiled and picked up the little girl.

"_How is my little girl?" _the man said, smiling down at his daughter.

"_Finneeee and how is my Kijaaa?" _ said the girl, nuzzling her father. He put her down and she ran over to a tall female cat lady. The lady turned around and smiled.

"_Rosalyn, watch what you're doing sweetie... you might hurt yourself."_

"_Don't call me Rosalyn, Mija! Its Rose! I no like Rosalyn," _pouted the little girl. That little girl... Rose watched the little girl sit down on the ground, and began to play again. _That... that's me... when I was little... this.. is... my house..._ Rose reached out for the little girl but she faded away. The warmth of the house disappeared and the dullness appeared again. Rose let out a sigh, the sign of her breath slowly floated away from her. She looked around and noticed something on a ledge. She walked over to it, and wiped off the dust. There stood two people and a little girl.... It was her family. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She hugged the picture to her chest. She exited the house, looking back at it once more. She'll come back... she wanted to spend more time at her house.. but she was scared that Dante would try to get her back.. She started to walk back towards the city... going back to her new life... leaving the old one behind.

The room was dark and cold. The heat dared not to kick in... didn't want to disturb the figure sulking in it. The room didn't belong to the individual, it belonged to another... another who was not there anymore. Dante sat there, his body clothed lightly as he stared out the still opened window. He dare not to close that window.. since she left. Deep down inside of him, he felt she would return... return to him. He knew she wouldn't... she hated him. He knew about her parents... and... he never told her. His eyes were red.. bloodshot. Beer was on his breath and the smell was on his clothes. His body seemed half frozen.. sitting in the cold room with no heat. His father... damn his father!

"Damn you... father..." he said... "Damn you to hell!!" he cried, throwing the beer bottle at the wall, it shattering and falling to the ground. The tears couldn't be held back any longer as they ran down his face. His friend... his only friend.. his best friend... his love was gone. She hated him. He was now alone.

"I'll find you Rosalyn... I'll find you... one day you'll love me again... I know you will. I can't live without you..." he said softly. He laid down on the bed, the tears still streaming down his face... He must find her again... he just had too.

**Months later...**

Rose opened her eyes, and stretched. How could she have slept so late? Today was Tuesday... Rose was suddenly out of bed, tripping over her sheets as she went to her dresser. It had been a rough year for her, stealing money from people on the street and getting several little jobs.. quitting them after she got bored. She tugged a shirt on and fell back onto her bed trying to tug her jeans on. How could she forgot that today was the day that the sequel to her favorite game came out? She ran to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror to see the face of a human staring back at her. It had almost been a year since she left Dante, her memories... her old life. Her new life was tough.. but she didn't care. She couldn't and wouldn't go back to that man.. never in her life would do go back to him. She ran out the door, locking it on the way out and jumped over the railing. She fell through the air, a couple people staring at her as she did so. She didn't exactly live on the first floor.. more like the second. She landed on the ground and dashed off toward the video game store.. which held the key to another chapter of her life...


End file.
